The present invention relates to digital cameras, and more particularly to such a digital camera, which is capable of automatically rotating image storage data subject to image capture angle.
A variety of digital cameras have been developed, and have appeared on the market. These digital cameras are sold with an attached software package, so that the consumer can watch captured images through a personal computer or TV set, or edit the images in a personal computer. A regular digital camera 30, as shown in FIG. 3, is generally comprised of an optical module 31, an image processing module 32, a storage module 33, and an input/output port 34. The optical module 31 is comprised of at least one lens. The image processing module 32 controls the operation of the optical module 31 to adjust exposure, focusing, field depth when the digital camera picks up an image, processes captured image into an array of pixels subject to a predetermined format, and stores the array of pixels in the storage module 33 or sends the array of pixels to an external display (for example, a computer or TV set) 35 or storage means (for example, a hard disk drive) 36 through the input/output port 34. The use of a digital camera saves much cost in photo developing and photo storage arrangement. However, the picture frame of a digital image is stored in the position corresponding to the angular position of the digital camera when capturing the image. For example, if the user A holds the digital camera B horizontally when capturing an image as shown in FIG. 1, the object C in the picture frame 10 is presented at the normal vertical status. If the user A holds the digital camera B vertically when capturing up an image as shown in FIG. 2, the object C in the picture frame 20 is presented at a horizontal status. It is uncomfortable to watch a picture in which the object is not presented at the normal vertical status. When editing pictures in a personal computer, an erroneous visual judgment may occur, and the editing efficiency and effect will be affected.